1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for obtaining visual effects of walls and other surfaces by luminous projection of movements of waves of a liquid onto the walls or surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for new scenographic, stage, decorative effects to be used for shows, for mundane or cultural events but also for special and attractive permanent settings of public and private places is strongly growing, as a consequence of modern societies' way of "living with the eyes", the eyes being receptors for man's mind desirous of ever more spectacularity, emotions, escape from the patterns of daily routine life.
Another recent trend relevant in the present context is the use of visual effects for assisting stressed people to relax, to isolate themselves from the external world, to "find the inner harmony" as "wellness" experts like to say.
Many, if not the majority, of such scenographic and decorative effects use, as supporting element on which the visual effect is formed, surfaces of different nature, size and spatial orientation.
In certain cases the device generating the visual effect is incorporated in such surface, e.g. in the case of panels comprising light emitting diodes controlled by computers apt to generate an endless variety of designs and to program their timing. Inherently these devices have a high cost per surface unit, they produce technologically looking images, and it is difficult to incorporate them in an ambient setting when they are not in operative use.
A more versatile and generally less expensive technique consists in the luminous projection on walls or other surfaces by means of a suitable light source or by using a colour TV projector. With the first technique we can obtain sequences of steady or stiff images displaced inside a spatial setting, like the projectors used in discos and theaters or, alternatively, laser beams controlled by computers. The resulting visual impression for the observer is a combination of designs, shapes, luminous points or spots which move on surfaces, the nature of such surfaces, as perceived by the observer, being unchanged. The last problem could be overcome with colour TV projection, but there are still, at present, limitations as to quality and dimension of projected images, and high costs. Moreover, such images are in any case perceived as what they are, i.e. TV or video images, with an appearance and impression of artificiality, electronic processing, lack of immediacy.
From what has been said it is evident that there is an interest in new techniques for the generation of scenographic and decorative effects which combine the advantages of "naturalness" of projected images, of maximum spatial versatility, i.e. generation of effects which are suitable for the simultaneous projection on surfaces of different spatial orientation, and of reasonable cost for the equipment needed.
A visual effect fascinating man is a natural phenomenon: the pattern design of water waves illuminated by the sun, and projected on the stony or sandy bottom. The scope of the present invention is the reproduction, on surfaces of different kind, of the design pattern generated by the motion of waves of liquid by means of a system whereby an endless variety of design patterns can be obtained, an example for such variety being the uninterrupted change from the clear design of low velocity wave impulses to more agitated liquid surface conditions such as high velocity and interfering wave trains.